In my life
by Megnove
Summary: I Beatles... un giorno speciale... e dei ricordi del passato... (serie 1979)


**In My Life**

_There are places I'll remember  
All my life, though some have changed,  
Some forever, not for better,  
Some have gone and some remain._

«…Ti senti bene?»  
«Sì… credo».  
«Se vuoi me ne vado. Ma vorrei esserti d'aiuto. Lo so che stai soffrendo molto».  
«In realtà…» Un profondo sospiro. «In realtà… forse meno di quello che mi aspettavo… Mi ha rifiutato. È normale. Non le do torto. Non so neanch'io cosa volessi… Spero sia felice. Ecco tutto». Guardi lentamente verso l'alto. Il sole lampeggia negli occhi. «Forse quello che mi ha fatto più male… è che mi ha ingannato. L'avrei aiutata anche se mi avesse detto subito la verità. Anzi, l'avrei aiutata anche se fosse stata una sconosciuta… perché è questo che facciamo noi. Perché ha sentito il bisogno di mentirmi? Credeva che fossi cambiato a tal punto?»  
«Lei non ti conosceva» è la risposta, tranquilla. «Non ti ha mai conosciuto. Neanche prima. Vedeva solo il tuo aspetto e la tua bravura. Non ti ha mai visto per come sei VERAMENTE».  
«E come sono io… veramente?»  
«Tu sei un UOMO» TUM «che non sa odiare. Anche adesso… non la odi. Non odi NESSUNO di quelli che ti hanno fatto del male. Nonostante tutto. Non è vero forse?»  
«…Sì» devi ammettere. «È… è vero».  
«È QUESTO che lei non ha mai capito».  
Un sorriso. Ti pesa ancora un po'. Ma è un sorriso. «Be'… se lei non era giusta per me allora è meglio che le cose siano andate così, vero? Non saremmo comunque mai stati felici insieme».  
«Preferisci… restare solo adesso?»  
«No» rispondi. «No» e stringi la mano che ti viene porta. «Io… non credevo di poterlo dire ma… mi passerà. Forse… mi sta già passando».

_All these places had their moments,  
With lovers and friends I still can recall,_

«Non devi ancora affaticarti».  
«Va tutto bene. Non era così grave stavolta».  
«Mi fa piacere… se è vero». Una pausa. «Quella ragazza… ti ha mandato un biglietto. Dice che anche lei sta bene ora. Che si ricorderà di quello che le hai detto. E che di ciò che ha visto… non le importa».  
«Sono contento».  
«Solo questo? Lei… ti piaceva, vero?»  
«Forse una volta. Ma tra noi non c'è mai stato niente. Allora, credo che mi vedesse come un fratello. Adesso… quando l'ho rivista… forse, ripensandoci, ho sentito la stessa cosa per lei. Più una sorella… una sorella minore… che altro. Ho vissuto tante cose che lei non potrebbe immaginarsi. Forse volevo solo… che mi ricordasse com'ero prima».  
«Ti ricorderà come SEI». Un sorriso. «Come sei SEMPRE stato. E ti ricorderà come una persona che le ha fatto del bene. Non è più importante questo?»  
«Com'è che sai sempre la cosa giusta da dire?» Allunghi la mano. «Grazie». Quasi vi sfiorate. Arrossite di colpo entrambi –perché?– e vi ritraete. «Scusa… io… devo andare adesso».

_Some are dead and some are living,  
In my life I've loved them all._

«Sei pensieroso».  
«Davvero? Non me ne rendevo conto. Forse stavo ripensando alla battaglia. Stavolta ho avuto fortuna… non mi sono fatto niente».  
«Non rimpiangi niente? Stavi sorridendo quando è passato il corteo… ma eri davvero contento di andare via così senza salutare?» Uno sguardo indagatore. «Era bella. Tu le piacevi davvero molto. E credevo…»  
«Lo credevo anch'io. Forse mi ha commosso la sua vitalità… il suo bisogno d'affetto. Forse mi sono illuso per un po'. Ma poi… appena c'è stato da fare sul serio, ho smesso immediatamente di pensarci. E ora non sento dolore, né nostalgia. Sono solo contento che sia andato tutto bene. In fondo lei non mi conosceva… io ero la libertà, la spensieratezza trovata per caso. Non mi vedeva come SONO» sorridi. E, più seriamente: «E poi… non so… era come se ci fosse qualcosa di SBAGLIATO. Come se dovesse essere… diverso. Non so spiegare…»  
«Se lo dici tu…» La voce è un po' sollevata, un po' triste. Di colpo ricordi. «I ragazzi hanno detto che eri nervosa. Forse… ti sei preoccupata per me? Mi dispiace…»  
«No. Va tutto bene. Non devi impensierirti per questo». Lo sguardo si fa assorto, meditativo. «A dire il vero… non lo so neanch'io perché ho reagito in quel modo».  
Si allontana. Tu resti a guardare fuori dalla finestra e tuo malgrado una strana tristezza cala su di te. Nessun dolore… è vero… ma questo che vuol dire? Che finalmente stai perdendo la capacità di amare? Che forse non ci riuscirai mai più?

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compared with you,  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new._

–…Ah…  
–Mmm? Che c'è? Sei sveglio?  
In camera tua. Nel tuo letto –il VOSTRO letto, ora– tra le lenzuola fresche. E la luce dell'alba che comincia a entrare dalla finestra semiaperta.  
–Ciao.  
–Ciao…  
–Perché fai quella faccia?  
–No… niente… è che… non ci sono ancora abituato… svegliarmi… e trovarti qui…  
–Credi che io mi ci sia abituata? A svegliarmi… e trovarmi con te… ogni volta… ancora non ci credo…  
–Ti ho svegliato io? Mi agitavo? Scusami…  
–No. Ero già sveglia per conto mio. Mi gustavo questi momenti. Ma sono contenta che lo sia anche tu. Così posso essere la prima.– Un bacio. Leggero. Fresco. Come petali di fiori coperti di rugiada. –Buon compleanno.  
–L'avevo dimenticato.  
–Io no. È un giorno troppo importante. Grazie di essere nato. Grazie per tutto quello che sei. E per avermi dato il mondo.  
–Grazie… per esserci. Per non avermi lasciato solo al mondo…  
Quegli occhi. Quanta luce. Piena di stelle. Come quella dell'alba. Ogni volta. Come la prima volta che li hai visti. Restituisci il bacio con tutto il cuore. Con tutto il tuo calore. E ad uno ne segue un altro e un altro.  
–Finirà che non ci riaddormentiamo più…  
–Allora… restiamo così per un po', vuoi? È talmente raro che possiamo starcene qualche minuto in pace…  
Le braccia diventano una culla. Le braccia diventano un laccio. –Tutto quello che vuoi– rispondi. –Per sempre.  
–Fino alla fine del mondo?  
–Scherzi? Così poco? Oltre la fine del mondo– sorridi. –Solo… non andartene mai. Non allontanarti mai più di così. Altrimenti… mi fa male il cuore.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before,  
I know I'll often stop and think about them–  
In my life  
I love you more._  
–The Beatles


End file.
